


Cooking, Cakes and Candles

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot glimpse at Laurel and Felicity's home life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking, Cakes and Candles

Oliver made his way up to Laurel's apartment wondering what Laurel could possibly want so early on a Sunday. As he walked through the door to the apartment he was met with cursing and the sound of pots dropping.  
“Laurel?” He called, suddenly fearful that Laurel was trying to cook.  
“In here!” Laurel's reply came from the kitchen, confirming Oliver's fear.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, frowning as he walked into the kitchen. There was flour over the counters, with ingredients on the available surfaces and a recipe book propped up against the wall. Oliver also noticed there were pots thrown across the floor.  
Laurel was crouched on the floor rifling through her cupboards, which explained the pots. Her hair was up in a messy bun and there was flour on her jeans and T-shirt.  
“Baking,” Was the reply he got from her hunched form.  
“No offence Laurel, but you can't cook,” Oliver had learned from experience it was best to just be honest with Laurel instead of sugar coating it.   
“What? Just because I can't cook doesn't mean I can't bake,” Laurel looked up from her search to frown at Oliver.  
“Well, I guess,” Oliver said. “Can I ask why you're baking?”  
“For Felicity,”   
Ah, now it makes sense. Oliver thought suddenly amused at the lengths Laurel would go for her girlfriend.  
“I see, and exactly what are you making?” He asked, hiding a smile as Laurel's head ducked down in embarrassment.   
“A cake,” Laurel replied the tips of her ears turning red.  
“Okay, so how can I help?” Oliver decided it was probably best to help and hopefully avoid a disaster.  
“Help me find a tin?” Laurel smiled moving over slightly so Oliver could crouch beside her.

~

By the time Felicity got home she was exhausted (she'd been called into work by Ray, who claimed to have a new breakthrough regarding his suit), looking forward to – hopefully – spending a quiet night in with her lovely girlfriend.  
When she finally managed to unlock the door she was surprised to see the lights off, the only light was the line of candles set along the floor leading in to the living room, with soft music playing in the background.  
“Laurel?” She called out, trying to remember if there was something she missed about the date. She made her way into the living room, careful to avoid stepping on a candle in her heels, and found Laurel dressed in a long black dress, her hair loose and curled across her shoulders.  
“Hi,” Laurel greeted, moving forward to kiss Felicity.  
“Hey,” Felicity murmured when they separated. “What's the occasion?”   
“I wanted to treat you,” Laurel replied. “I even made you a cake,”   
“Really?” Felicity gave her girlfriend a sceptical look.  
“Well, Oliver helped,” Laurel smiled sheepishly.  
“I see,” Felicity smiled, glancing behind Laurel to look at the table.   
“And I ordered take out,” Laurel said, noticing Felicity's slightly worried look as she noticed the food that was laid out on the table.  
“Well then, let's dig in!” Felicity chirped.

~

After they had finished the food, the two of them moved to the couch to eat the cake (that had turned out surprisingly well).  
“So, what's all of this really about?” Felicity asked, placing her plate onto the coffee table.  
“Okay, so we've been together for a while and everything seems to be calming down for once so I wanted to ask you something,” Laurel paused to take a breath, looking nervous.  
“Okay,” Felicity said patiently, giving Laurel an encouraging smile.  
Laurel reached behind the couch cushion, revealing a small black box. All the air seemed to rush out of Felicity's lungs when she realised what was about to happen.  
“Will you marry me?” Laurel asked, smiling nervously.  
“Of course I will!” Felicity beamed throwing her arms around her new fiancée. Laurel let out a relieved breath, feeling the weight of her worry leave her shoulders.  
“You realise I'm going to expect cake now for every anniversary right?” Felicity teased leaning back to let Laurel place the ring on her finger.  
“I kind of figured that would be case,” Laurel laughed, leaning forward to kiss her fiancée (Laurel wasn't sure she'd ever get used to calling Felicity that).  
Felicity just smiled in response, admiring the ring that now sat comfortably on her finger.


End file.
